


Barabarians

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Orgy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Robin goes to his Barbarian orientation party led by Basilio and his crew of Gregor, Vaike and Henry. It should be fun, right?





	Barabarians

Robin paused, his hand hovering over the slit of Basilio’s tent. He huddled his legs together, chilled by the cool night.

Robin didn’t think much when he reclassed into a barbarian on a whim. He had already exhausted all the skills he could learn from the other classes and he hoped that there was something that he could gain the barbarian class. He doubted it; he was more of a mage than anything else.

It was unexpected when Gregor told him that the other men who had reclassed to barbarians were planning a special orientation party for him. Gregor proudly said in his own unique way that it was a tradition that started ever since Basilio joined the group and introduced the wonders of the barbarian class.

Robin couldn’t say no to a party. It could be a great opportunity to learn about his fellow companions. He was starting to think he hung out with Chrom and Frederick a bit too much.

He could hear cheerful yammering, and he hesitated for a small moment. Despite the night breeze making him feel like he was freezing to death, especially when he was dressed in such skimpy wear, he still felt a bit awkward intruding in.

When Basilio reclassed to a barbarian, Gregor was quick to follow his old friend. After witnessing their prowess in battle, Vaike and Henry was soon to follow. After that, the four was a tight knitted group, hanging out after every successful battle till the wee hours of the night. People didn’t pay them no mind; it’s common for people in the same class to band together, such like the pegasus knights.

Taking one last deep breath, he braced himself. With such a rowdy group, who knew what could happen? So he took one step.

“Hoy, boy! There you are! We were worried that you might had chickened out.” The loud voice of Basilio called out, friendly as usual.

“Chickened out?” Robin wondered before he was dragged in deeper by the familiar weight of Vaike’s arm over his shoulder.

Robin smiled nervously as his eyes dart through the men, with Basilio sitting cockily on his personally requested throne in the centre of the tent, to Gregor on the Khan’s bed and Henry casually sat on the floor, a curious glint in his eyes peering back at Robin.

All of them were dressed in the barbarian uniform, fur stoles and loose blue leather pants without their belts. What the outfit didn’t hide was their torsos, ripped with muscles. The low candlelight made any muscles even more impressive-looking.

Robin unconsciously huddle his arms across his chest, hands hiding his pecs. Compared to the others, his body wasn’t as developed. He couldn’t help but feel a bit unhappy. Taking a quick glance at Henry, Robin was slightly comforted that not everyone here looked like they were lifting weights as soon as they came into the world.

Body issues aside, there are something else important in his mind.

“No food?”

Basilio and Gregor laughed loudly, forcing a burning blush onto Robin’s cheeks. The only thing that was stopping Robin from fleeing immediately was Vaike’s tight hold on him.

“We have something better than food, yes?.” Gregor explained with a bright grin.

“If you’re really hungry, I can get you stuffed. Heh.” Vaike whispered in a husky voice, an attempt to be sexy. Robin just rolled his eyes. What’s with Vaike and his innuendos?

Though, something better than food? Robin couldn’t comprehend. Parties are only good on two things: networking and food.

As Robin was guided deeper, he flushed when everyone turned their eyes on him. He knew that since it was his orientation party that he would be in the focus of attention but all the staring was starting to make him feel a bit flustered. He pulled his stole closer to his body and asked, “So what ARE we doing?”

“Haha, well, since you’re so excited, we should get started, right?” Basilio said in an authoritative tone. The others nodded and grinned. His experience of being a Khan must be useful in this makeshift guild of barbarians, with everyone following his orders without question.

“Now, sit on papa’s lap.”

Robin nearly choked on his own saliva at Basilio’s absurd order. The older man looked unbaffled, as if he didn’t just ask Robin to sit on his lap. Or refer himself as ‘papa’.

“What are you asking?” Robin replied, his voice mixed in with Gregor’s guffaw and Henry’s cackling. Was he being made a fool? They could at least bring food if they’re going to humiliate him like this.

Basilio hold his hand up, stifling any laughter,  though Gregor had trouble holding back his giggles. “This is part of every orientation we had. Gregor there had to sit on my lap, you know?”

Gregor winked, “It’s true. Gregor sit on Basilio’s lap, and then he sit on Gregor!”

Shrugging his forehead, Robin slowly calmed down. Gregor might be eccentric, but he’s not one to lie. If everyone had to do it then…

Robin awkwardly walked up to Basilio, who laid back on his throne, awaiting Robin. With a pout, Robin climbed on, straddling his legs on one of Basilio’s thick thighs. Robin frowned; Basilio’s pants could barely hide the fact how strong and firm the Khan’s thighs are and another wave of insecurity washes through the tactician.

“Nice,” Basilio grinned back, watching Robin nervously laid on his lap. “Congrats, just one more step now."

“Eh?!”

Robin could barely stammered before Basilio hooked his arms around his waist and pulled him forward, collapsing their bodies together. Robin squirmed, a dark flush on his face.

Basilio was so close that Robin could notice all of Basilio’s features of his handsome face. His one eye stared him down with intensity, and his cocky but charming smile bringing chills down his bare spine. A smile that must charmed dozens of diplomats.

Robin’s embarrassment was not helped by the fact that they were almost close enough to kiss, their lips lingering awfully close. Robin whined lamely, trying to pull back but Basilio’s strong forearms on his waist wouldn’t let him do much but twist his torso around, trying to escape.

Wiggling around in an attempt to break free from Basilio’s hold, Robin didn’t expect his face to meet anything but empty air.

Instead, he felt a strong, sweaty chest. His face crashed clumsily against Gregor’s bare torso, eliciting a surprised squeak from Robin. Robin confusedly wondered WHEN Gregor got so close, until he realized that his face was directly pressed against Gregor’s pecs.

Those firm, curved pecs, littered with little red hairs that matched the hair on his head.

Robin pulled back with a yell, his hands struggling, flailing for anything to hold, just for find itself grasping hard against something familiar. Robin could only turn his head in horror when he realized that he had his hand firmly holding tight onto Basilio’s pecs, the dark curved muscle contrasting well with his flushed pale skin.

Basilio just grinned and made his pec do a little bounce.

“Oh gods…” Robin voiced out, his cheeks burning painfully. He could feel his heart pounding in a rush when he felt the muscle pulse in his hand, the nipple hardening and rubbing underneath his palm.

The situation was starting to be too much for Robin, whose face looked like it was in flames, He was sure he was going to faint, this kind of pressure being much more different and intense than being on the battlefield. Luckily, Gregor caught on, and leaned down, a cheerful reassuring smile on his face.

“Relax, you with Gregor and everyone now. We care for each other.”

“I-I don’t understand what that does have to do with anything!” Robin stammered in frustration, eyes shut. Despite his closed eyes, the short view of Gregor’s smiling face slowed his thumping in his chest. Gregor carries a calming effect about him.

A quick glance around helped Robin situate himself, and he relaxed, his breathing slowing and returning to its normal pace. He returned a nervous smile back at Gregor, who looked on silently.

“You trust Gregor, yes?”

Robin nodded.

“Oh ho! Then close your eyes…”

Robin gulped. He had no idea what was going to happen but he listened, shutting his eyes and patiently waiting for SOMETHING to explain what was going on. It wasn’t long before he opened his eyes wide when he felt lips on his.

Stunned and shocked, Robin felt paralyzed while Gregor gently kissed him, a finger tilting his chin up for Gregor to land a surprisingly soft kiss. Rough lips claimed him but Robin was too baffled to return it back, his fists clenched tight from confusion. Robin didn’t have long to contemplate what was happening before Gregor pulled away, and Robin’s head was turned for his lips to meet with Basilio’s.

Being kissed by two men in a row was not something that was something Robin had expected to happen when he agreed to come to this party. Surprise was clear on his face but he wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be. Basilio pulled him closer, locking their lips harder against each other, and Robin shamefully couldn’t help but think that Basilio was quite a good kisser. Tender but firm, a hint of passion pressed on.

A flicker of tongue darting across his lips made it clear what Basilio wanted, and Robin meekly opened up, allowing Basilio to dive his tongue deep inside his mouth, swirling and wrestling Robin’s own tongue. Robin moaned into the kiss, swallowed up in the sensation that he was kissing the west-khan of Ferox, just right after his friend and fellow companion Gregor.

After a few moments of Basilio ravaging his mouth with his tongue, Robin was pulled back and again kissed by Gregor. This time, Robin was more receptive, moaning and sinking to the kiss, his hands nervously crawling to wrap themselves around the waist of the red-headed mercenary. A hint of a grin could be on Gregor’s face as he sunk his tongue into Robin’s tongue, the pink muscle exploring what Basilio had been before and Robin could do nothing but spur him further with breathy moans and gasps.

“That feel good, yes?

When they separated, Robin was left flushed, lips tender and tongue quivering. He didn’t have time to relax as he glanced around just to spot Vaike and Henry kissing aggressively, Vaike pawing through Henry’s white locks while Henry licked and nipped at Vaike’s tongue, their lips clashing like swords in battle. The sight of two unlikely men making out was confusing to Robin, but not disliked. The clash of Vaike’s tanned ripped body against Henry’s more pale and lithe form was attractive, especially with the two men clad in the revealing barbarian outfit.

“This is what we do here,” Basilio muttered huskily into Robin’s ear, causing the tactician to shiver in shameful delight. “Just us men making each other feel good, aye?”

“J-Just kissing?” Robin asked, unsure of what answers he wanted.

“NOPE!”

Robin yelped when he noticed Henry lingering close near his legs. Where did he come from? Wasn’t he just making out with Vaike a moment ago? He stared down the dark mage, who grinned wickedly. “There’s way more fun stuff that we do, hehe!”

Before Robin could ask for further explanation, Henry was digging his paws into Basilio’s pants, tugging it down just for Basilio’s cock to flop out.  Robin gulped- even just half hard, it was a specimen of wonder. Firm, hard and juicy; it slowly hardened, twitching for every second Robin stared at the phallus. The black cock looked like a weapon of mass destruction, fitting for such a man of Basilio’s stature.

Robin couldn’t help but bit back a lustful whine of interest when he watched Henry gave it a nice tug, teasingly, tantalizingly. The dark cock grew fully hard in Henry’s grasp, shooting straight up with a slight curve, the head dewing up with pre-cum.

An awed gasp escaped Robin’s lips as Henry gazed up at Robin with a devious twinkle in his eye before swallowing Basilio’s cock with ease, slicking it with his saliva. His pink lips wrapped around the black cock, milking with gusto. A few deep swallows before Henry pulled off, continuing to stroke Basilio’s cock up and down, the sound of wet flesh feeling way noisier than it was.

“Want to get a closer look of the lad taking it?” Basilio asked, his hands now massaging Robin’s waist comfortingly. Robin nodded, almost in a trance, before flushing at what he agreed to- but when Basilio gave him a little peck on his cheek and guide him down, Robin followed, the thrill of watching Henry taking Basilio’s big black cock in his mouth being too much to ignore.

With his face now in a direct position of Basilio’s cock, it looked even larger than Robin thought. It caught him in surprise when Henry smiled back at him before sinking down on Basilio’s cock, his cheek and throat bulging as the thick cock dug into his small throat. Robin just stared at amazement, too stunned to do anything else. His eyes lingered at the sight of Henry’s oddly sincere face as he repeatedly deepthroated Basilio down. Was it something that Henry had a lot of experience with? Maybe it was pure natural talent.

A hint of jealousy spurred in Robin, and he leaned closer, his face almost touching the base of Basilio’s dick. Henry caught his eyes and smirk came on his face, or as much as one can smirk with a giant cock in his mouth.

When Henry pulled off for a moment, Robin took the chance, landing his lips against the shaft. He could feel the heat from the cock, and the slickness of Henry’s saliva coating it. Robin shut his eyes in embarrassment as he attempted to do whatever he thought would make Basilio feel good, gliding his lips against the shaft, before shooting a look up to Basilio.

“Yeah, good boys. Suck it hard”, Basilio just grinned, arms up, hands across the back of his head, revealing smooth pits. Even from this position between Basilio’s legs, Robin could see the swell of Basilio’s pecs and his well-formed abdominals. It was a shameful turn on for Robin.

Henry didn’t let Robin take full control, returning his lips onto Basilio’s lengthy cock. Sharing a gaze with a hard meaty black cock between their faces, they made a silent commitment, to make Basilio cum. Using both their lips and tongues, they continued to milk the Khan, Henry adding exaggerated moans and purrs in an attempt to get Basilio off.

Realizing that Henry was frankly just a better cocksucker than he was, Robin attempted a different strategy. Lettin Henry to focus on the shaft, Robin directed his attention to Basilio’s firm balls, looking plump and full of cum. With a breath of determination, Robin leaned in and lapped at the sack, his tongue lapping clean the accumulated sweat. Basilio’s scent was even stronger there, but it wasn’t bad and honestly quite a turn on for the tactician. With Henry swallowing the cock with eager enthusiasm based on the sound of choking, wet saliva and Basilio’s grunts, Robin focused on the sensitive organ, peppering kisses and licks on the balls, to the underside of the shaft to back again.

He could tell Basilio was into it, adjusting the legs so that Robin had more space. This urges Robin to go harder, licking and kissing Basilio’s balls, prompted by the heavy grunts of the Khan while his fellow mage partner continued to slurp Basilio down.

It wasn’t long before Basilio couldn’t handle the double team action from Robin and Henry. He wasn’t invincible, and Two pale boys with pretty faces slobbering and worshipping his big black cock were one of his fantasies. With a loud and showy grunt, he gave one thrust, spearing Henry’s throat until the dark mage had his nose pressed against his curls of pubes. “Yeah, take it…” Basilio ordered, filling the dark mage’s mouth with cum, something Robin noticed when he realized that Basilio’s balls were twitching beneath his lips.

“Whew, that was great,” Basilio said, wiping his brows with his hand. He pulled his cock slowly out of Henry’s sloppy mouth, now a complete mess due to Basilio’s treatment. Robin could see a layer of spit and sweat all over his lips, and a glimpse of the pure white seed when Henry opened his mouth to present his cumdump mouth for Basilio’s eyes.

Henry grinned back and tilted his head back, making a show of swallowing Basilio’s cock. Robin just watched, shamefully wondering how the seed of the west Khan must taste.

“Oh come on, really?!”

The loud commotion at the back reminded Robin that the three weren’t allowed. Robin turned his head back as Gregor positioned himself at his backside, while Vaike was rubbing his hands on Henry’s rear. The two men were nude as the day they were born and Robin couldn’t help but dart his eyes down to their throbbing cocks, firm and hard between their thighs.

Robin’s eyes lingered at Gregor’s cock, the shaft lingering close to his bottom.

“Aww, I wanted to fuck Robin.”

“Oh hoy! Must have better luck and brain to beat Gregor!” Gregor replied back to Vaike who pouted before returning his sights to Henry. Despite his complaints, Vaike didn’t pause at pulling down Henry’s pants, showcasing his pale cheeks for everyone to see.

Henry didn’t react negatively, giggling at most and tilting his cheeks upwards. He caught Robin’s surprised expression and asked, “Aren’t you having fun?”

“I-I…” Robin didn’t really know what to say, but before he could come to a conclusive answer, his mind went to shock when Gregor followed Vaike’s action, pulling his pants down, revealing his own bare bottom. Wondering if his body was up to their standards, Robin let out a relieved sigh when Gregor and Vaike gave him a wolf whistle, and two pairs of hands started palming and spreading his cheeks. Rough hands pawing at him gave Robin a sinful rush, sending a throb straight to his own cock, now hard and throbbing after all the time pleasuring Basilio.

“Yes, this hole is for Gregor tonight,” Gregor told Vaike who returned with a sulky look. Tender touches brushed on his ass, and Robin couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the thought of Gregor claiming him as his. Well, more embarrassed than he already was.

Embarrassment turned to shock when he felt something different from a finger touching him. Shakily sneaking a glimpse, he caught Gregor’s face between his asscheeks, throwing him a grin before pressing his tongue against his hole.

Robin yelped, his hole squeezing at the warm wetness, the flexible muscle lapping and curling against his hole, tasting him, sending shocks of pleasure from the base of his tailbone to his head. “This feels good, yes?” Gregor asked before plunging his face back between his cheeks, causing Robin to squeal and buckle just from the power of his tongue.

Robin swore underneath his breath as Gregor started to hungrily eat his hole, kissing and lapping him up. His toes curled in pleasure, endorphins surging through his body as Gregor went from licking him there to digging his tongue through the muscle, his hot breath just mixing in with the pleasure. All Robin could do was meekly accept the pleasure running through his body as Gregor continue to ease him in.

On the other side, Henry was loudly moaning, goading and backing his ass back as Vaike did the same, eating Henry’s plush bottom with an appetite of a vicious beast. Curses and moans of pleasure escaped his lips with no rhyme or reason, Henry just cried whatever that came into his head, anything to get Vaike to lick and kiss and touch him more.

When the two muscular men pulled back, what was left was two mages, Henry rocking his ass back begging for a cock while Robin laid quietly, a deep red blush on his face and a shameful ache inside that he knew could only be satisfied by a hard cock inside him.

Vaike easily gave what Henry wanted, swearing underneath his breath, promising to make Henry beg for his cock sliding in the dark mage with one firm thrust. Soon, Vaike was fucking Henry hard, slamming his cock deep inside, again and again, balls slapping taint, and Henry yelling in pleasure, ordering Vaike to go faster.

“Heh, I’ll show you what you’re missing,” Vaike teased before slamming his fat cock deep inside the dark mage, clearly putting a show for Robin there. He pulled himself up, placing his feet right against Henry’s knees before pummelling his cock in and out again, eliciting a hiss from Henry.

A wink that Vaike gave to Robin as he slammed his cock deep inside Henry send a chill down his spine, and the thought of Vaike giving him the same treatment causing his cock to twitch and release a bead of precum.

Robin tensed up when he felt the blunt head of a cock pressed against his slicked up hole. His insecurity of being able to take Gregor’s cock inside now washed away due to pure sexual desire and lust, Robin nervously adjusted his knees and propped his ass up, with the sound of Gregor’s low whistle telling him he was doing it right. He turned his head back to catch Gregor’s reassuring gaze, and with a nervous nod, watched as Gregor pushed himself in.

It was odd. It wasn’t the first time that Robin had gotten fucked by a man before- but it was definitely the first time he had done it in a group. Turning his focus to something nice, like fluffy cats, Robin forced himself to relaxed as Gregor sunk in slowly, inch by inch. It was quite a different experience from the couple just right beside them, Vaike fucking deep into Henry with no regard for Henry’s feelings and Henry just taking it in stride, shamelessly moaning with his ass up and hands on the ground, being taken like a dog.

The sight of Vaike fucking Henry helped Robin get into the mood, his insides aching for Gregor to thrust with as much enthusiasm. With such a goal, it wasn’t long before Gregor was sheathed all the way inside and bucking his hips in and out with slow respectable thrusts.

Robin relaxed, letting himself be fucked by Gregor’s manly cock. Gregor’s thick and lengthy cock felt great inside of him, being taken by the muscular redhead being almost like a relief. He could feel Gregor’s pubes against his hole at every slow and complete plunge inside him. There was heavy breathing and grunts close to his ear whenever Gregor went balls deep and settled inside him.

Vaike’s youthful raw fucking contrasted with Gregor’s more tender and romantic treatment of his ass. It was embarrassing to admit but Robin wanted what Henry was having, just being taken without concern.

With a shaky nod, Robin asked, “Go faster, I can handle it.”

“Is Robin sure?” Gregor asked, his pace now painfully slow for the tactician.

Rovin nodded again before letting out a lewd gasp.

Like a click of a switch, Gregor quickened his pace, the thrusts and bucks going quicker, faster, in burning pace. Robin could handle it though, as every thrust sent an amazing amount of pleasure through his body.

Though the two mages were getting viciously fucked, a loud clearing of a throat made it clear that they were leaving someone out. Henry and Robin, forcing themselves out of just laying there and taking the cock, stared up and watched as Basilio curled his legs up, leaving his own hole exposed. With a dip of his finger, Henry knew what Basilio was asking and quickly got into position.

Robin watched as Henry lapped at Basilio’s hole while he was getting rawed by Vaike. Henry going with the situation like water in a river, continued to rim Basilio’s hole, lifting breathy pants at the entrance before diving his tongue against the muscle. Robin could only watch through clenched eyes, watching as Henry took cock and ate ass at the same time. Slowly, as every thrust Gregor made pushed him closer between the Khans’ legs, Robin found him uncomfortable close, Basilio’s meaty thigh almost against his cheek.

When Gregor slowed down his pace, Robin couldn’t help but wonder what Henry was feeling right now. The dark mage took getting fucked by Vaike, one of the more intense guys Robin knew with ease. Combined with his worship of Basilio’s hole, Robin couldn’t help but get closer and closer until his face was right next to Henry. Taking a gulp, Robin got into position, presented with Basilio’s hole and take his first plunge. The taste was not bad, sweaty but not awful. Henry seemed to enjoy it, lapping his tongue greedily around, twirling around the entrance. Robin followed suit, his tongue clumsily repeating what Henry was doing.

The two tongues bumped against each other, looking absolutely delightful against Basilio’s dark skin. As the two males rimmed and kissed the khan, he continued to lay back like a pillow prince, soaking in the pleasure, his cock slowly hardening and coming to life.

The fivesome continued on, Gregor fucking their newest recruit with passion, while Vaike buck into Henry hard, just seeking satisfaction. While Henry and Robin took the cocks, they didn’t forget the Khan, making out with his hole as if it was the most delicious cuisine.

It couldn’t last forever. Vaike bucked his hips in almost rapid fire pace, swears and dirty talk leaving his mouth like water from a fountain. He came first, spurting the second load inside Henry’s body, who reacted by purring and backing his ass against Vaike’s hips, his asshole swallowing his cock whole until Vaike was fully tapped out. Like a chain reaction, Gregor was done, giving Robin’s ass cheek one hard slap, staining the cheek a bright pink before sheathing himself fully and releasing his thick load inside, grunting and moaning.

Robin winched, the odd feeling of hot cum inside of him- Gregor’s cum- filling him inside was such an erotic rush. His own cock pulse and twitch, desperately waiting for the climax but Robin held firm. When Gregor pulled out of his ass, he knew that it must be a sight, his ass now creampied by mercenary cock. He loved it.

Now three men had climaxed during the night, and it was left Henry and Robin. They stood shakily, cocks hard and absolutely drenched in pre-cum. Robin looked like a single touch could lead to him blowing his load while Henry looked absolutely randy.

“What now?” Robin asked, darting his eyes around the group. Vaike exhausted, sweat shining all over the hard body, laying on the floor, legs widely exposed, showing off his muscular cheeks. Robin couldn’t help but drop his sights to the hole between his legs and gulped.

“Hoy, looks like Robin want Vaike’s ass, no?” Gregor suddenly remarked. Robin would normally feel ashamed for being exposed like that, did nothing but nod. Too blinded by sexual frustration, he would be fine with degrading himself if he got to fuck someone.

Vaike yawned, scratching his thigh as he sat back up. With a shrug, he got to his knees and spread his cheeks, “Well, I was hoping to top you tonight but well- I suppose this is fine too.”

In a blink of an eye, Robin had his hands all over Vaike, pressing, squeezing, caressing, touching. He considered it revenge for walking around shirtless 24/7, showing his body for everyone to see. He knew Vaike did it intentionally too, loving the effect it had on a few.

Vaike purred, grinning as Robin groped and touched. To his meaty chest to his thick thighs, to his able arms to his fat cock, something that had Henry moaning in pleasure just a few minutes ago. He touched everything, every curve, every muscle, before settling onto the prize.

He grabbed the muscular cheeks, the ass he had fantasies of, after accidentally entering the bath just as Vaike dropped his trousers. He pulled them apart to be greeted by Vaike’s hole, a tender prize that he would never be that interested before he learned tonight how great assholes could be. He pressed his finger on the entrance and was shocked to see it easily accept it. Did Vaike get fucked a lot? The thought just made him harder.

On the other side, the three settled into position, Gregor’s ass above Basilio’s face before he crouched down, his own meaty bottom overwhelming Basilio. Basilio dug into his ass with his tongue, spreading the cheeks with his hands as his tongue lapped against the furry crack, seeking its hole.

On the other side, Henry was casually finger-banging the Khan. The fingers dug and twisted and spread the Khan’s hole apart, the efforts of Robin and Henry making its dues. With a huff, satisfied with how Basilio’s big black ass spread and squeezed his fingers, Henry positioned himself before plunging in, spearing the Khan on his Plegian cock.

The Khan was on top but now submissive to his followers, letting them make use of his body till they are satisfied. Henry lifted the Khan’s legs up, showing surprising strength in his arms fucking Basilio hard without any relent. It was a blur in how fast Henry fucked Basilio, Basilio’s ass swallowing Henry to the base. Basilio took it well, only letting out satisfied grunts and whines as he continued to worship his friend’s ass, lapping the crack clean of any sweat before his tongue swiped deep inside, Gregor letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

Robin was similarly busy with his tongue on Vaike’s taint, lapping it clean before creeping up and cleaning everywhere else. He crawled his tongue to Vaike’s pecs, giving his perky brown nipples a little nibble and lick. Down to his abs, he peppered each muscle with a wet kiss before going lower. Skipping Vaike’s cock, he returned his attention back to Vaike’s ass before making a feast out of Vaike’s hole, slurping and dragging his tongue with long, slow swipes. Vaike huffed, backing his ass against Robin’s inexperienced face, his ambivalence of taking Robin’s cock inside now turning into a need.

When he was satisfied, Robin aimed his cock at the hole, pressing the head against the entrance before giving a thrust, amazed at how easy Vaike took it. Vaike, despite his bravado, must have experience taking cocks before, judging with the expert squeeze of his hole around Robin’s length.

Based on the blissed out look he had as Robin fucked him, Robin was right. Tender at first, Robin speeded up when he realized that Vaike was taking it like a pro, pulling his own asscheek for better impact. The tight vise around his cock was unbearable, but Robin wanted to take his time, fucking the cocky warrior down.

Bucking his hips and thrusting his cock deep into the tanned blonde man was a sensation that Robin couldn’t describe. Every glide felt like heaven, and Robin had to stop for moments just to make sure he didn’t come too quickly.

Vaike groaned while Robin plunged deep inside in again and again. “Fuck, you’re surprisingly not bad,” Vaike teased, his hands gripping hard on the ground as Robin clumsily fucked him. Robin gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Vaike’s waist tighter, trying his best to fuck him harder.

Vaike’s taunts frustrated him and it spurred him to go faster, slamming his cock deeper inside Vaike’s ass. This was exactly what Vaike had wanted, hiking his ass higher to let Robin fuck him deeper, his usual cocky expression now stained with lust, leaving him panting in need.

Basilio moaned and groaned, noise restrained as his face was too busy eating Gregor out, while Henry fucked him hard, his stamina relentless, like black magic. Henry fucking Basilio’s big ass was a sight, the only thing left for the khan to do was to take the dark mage’s cock while he tasted his old friend’s bottom, submission being an odd but welcome change to his regular routine.

Henry squealed out in pleasure when he finally came, filling Basilio full with short quick bucks. When he pulled off, Henry grinned. Bottoming for the group was worth it, just for the sight of the Khan’s fucked out with his hole creamed by him.  Gregor grinned, watching his new companion come inside his old friend, before continuing to ride his friend’s face, relentlessly the goatee tickling his balls and tongue making his hole feel so good. It almost made him want to bottom again.

Likewise, Robin finally broke down and giving a few more shaky thrusts to the muscular warrior, he came, giving him his first load of the day, and filling Vaike to the brim with cum. When Robin shuddered and pulled back, the sight of Vaike’s toned and muscular ass filled with his semen was a sight to behold. He wished he had a way to send it to Chrom, he thought cheekily.

Vaike groaned when Robin pulled out, his hole clenching tight to keep the semen in. Clenching his bottom, Vaike flopped on his front, absolutely exhausted.

It was a blur to Robin as he fell back, tired and so so sleepy.

He wondered when’s the next meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> took way too long. hoped you guys enjoyed it. hit me up on my tumblr @ raggyscribes.


End file.
